Don't go yet!
by tomiie
Summary: Kagome's body was stiff and numb back in the girls locker room. Frost iced itself on her hair and on her eyelashes she flicked the ice off. For a moment nothing happend...
1. Chapter 1

Kagome felt another pang gurgling inside her chest, squeezing and clenching on her heartstrings. Remnants of blood were caked on her dry tongue. After a few minutes she felt

nothing again, like everything was as it should be, but she knew full well that it was a foolish notion. The walls hazed around her, it was happening again. Kagome could not place a

name for what happens. All she could think to call it was the dark. Suddenly it became her and sucked her into itself. Darkness was all she could see until the familiar meek spark

appeared in the distance.

If she dared, she would go towards the ever-glowing eternal dark. Like Kagome had traveled before, many times in the past when she wanted to disappear from all her troubles.

As some may soon realize, if they do not already know, what seems safe was perhaps more dangerous than any of the monsters that haunt those most unspeakable nightmares.

Kagome bade the dark away; she wanted nothing more to do with such a thing. An evil thing, true the glow wasn't always malevolent, but the past experiences remained embedded

in her memory.

"Just will it away, fade away!" Her brain chanted over and over. "Fade away," like her grandmother had taught her to do, if she wanted to escape. She had always told her as long

as she knew that, there was nothing to fear. Her mother had died when she was born, so her father always remained alone in his own room, for solace, until he too passed away. As

a child this was a game, the light would take her far beyond the rational grounds of reality. Kagome did not want that now. "Just fade away!" Kagome's body began to glow palely,

not as brilliantly as the glowing darkness but a bright glow nonetheless.

Her form crunched into dust, and the sensation of a sort of river pulling her down jerking rapids, woke her to her natural body. Kagome opened her eyes, when the pain of her nails

bleed into her tightly held palms. Waves of motion sickness, back and forth the walls danced along with her stomach. She quivered, and then sighed, rewrapping a new waiting

bandage around them, which was carefully stocked in her purse at all times. It seemed that she no longer had control over her visits to the dark anymore. All that she could hope for

was that it didn't swallow her whole.

Noisy children bustled, through the hallways with only their petty self-important worries to guide them. Kagome couldn't help herself but to feel cheated for her 'gift'. While her grandmother tried to instill a sense of freedom towards it when she was young, Kagome loathed it. She wanted the freedom everyone else had. Grumbling she shut her locker and hurried along to class. Try as hard as she might Kagome could not focus. Teachers and Doctors called her a daydreamer, or thought perhaps she had attention deficit disorder. She knew better. When the darkness took her she left her body, almost like free falling.

Once she had left her body to find she was stuck in a half place in-between the dark and the natural world. Kagome got a good look at her soulless empty body in front of her. At first she thought it was her own death. That this was what it was like to die. Either that or she was in her own purgatory the dark had created. Everything around her body remained in motion. The teacher paced around his half awake students, while her body retained its cognitive state.

Gently the teacher Mr. Kuno called her name and tapped her right shoulder. She could see it happening to her body, and she could even feel it on her own shoulder. Though his hand wasn't with her in the dark. The dark spit her back into her own body confused and queasy. The school day went by as quickly as Kagome had expected it would. She sighed and heaved her backpack over her shoulder. Much of her time she spent worrying. If not when she was awake but in her dreams, it even took her there.


	2. Chapter 2

Heavy labored breathing bursted out of her mouth, while beads of sweat slid down over Kagome's eyes. She quickly wiped them with the back of her fore arm. 'Must keep

running!' Her feet cried out with pain and a stinging sensation hit her stomach. A side ache developed, she drew an arm over to clutch herself. She still had a long way to run and the

black pavement went on ever longer. It appeared to go on for miles instead of continuing in a large oval. The air escaped her for a brief second, Kagome heaved in a quickly

crackly breath.

Slowly her legs became a jog and then even slower into a walk. She zoomed out of lane one and went into lane six. Kagome put her arms over her head, for some reason that

was supposed to help. She still had one lap after this. A runner passed by her with ease and began speeding up. She envied their energy. Her dark locks flew into her eyes and out

of agitation she brushed them away from her face. More people kept passing her but the ache from her side hadn't subsided.

Kagome never had a high endurance for running or for pain. The very ground she walked upon, felt like melting rubber sucking her feet downward and only with much effort

was she able to pull them out of their confinement. Behind her the sun was setting across the soccer field. The sky created a lovely tapestry of many shades of pink, purple, orange,

and a light tint of red that was slightly darker than the pink. Sighing she willed her legs to move in a slight jog before they failed her once again. Trying again she sprinted tearing at

the earth's gravity to shreds, her heart beat pulsated on her forehead, into her feet and there was even some minor traces of it in her ears. It pained her all the more as they began to

feel like they were exploding at the same time.

Tears swelled in the crevices of her eyes, droplets stung as they fell. Teetering on the brink of total collapse and gravity making itself more aware of her presence she pushed

herself forward. The other inhabitants were on their last lap right behind her, or they had already finished. When she crossed the starting line Kagome was in disbelief of how far

behind she was compared to everybody else. Oddly enough she scoped her surroundings to see that all other cross-country members had finished.

Granted that walking wasn't the best idea that popped into Kagome's mind but boy did she want to walk. The others had apparently decided not to wait for her because they all

headed back to the school to get changed without her. Not that any of them would take the time to wait for her. She held no such promises or ties with any of these people. It

wasn't that couldn't talk and befriend people, but it was that she never was compelled to do so.

Cross-country was mostly not very sociable event. Not like it was when she was in middle school. She had plenty of friends, and when she fell behind as she always had,

someone would wait for her. It wasn't important in her opinion if she crossed the finish line she was happy even though she was always last. Not in an appeased way but semi

satisfied way that she could finish. Giving her the question, to which was the glass half empty of half full? Whichever way she looked at it the glass still was missing a portion of it,

and empty space if you will.

'Almost there!' She lied to herself trying to put all her aches and pains into an imaginary triangle, turning the pain into a green light slowly filling up the triangle. A form of

meditation she had learned in her tai chi lessons, letting the green light enter her body and travel down her body. Granted that it would work more likely if she were sitting down,

and not moving.

Kagome's eyes closed, she felt her body being pulled closer and closer into the grassy football field that the track encircled. Taking in another sharp breath she opened her eyes

almost feeling faint. She had about only one hundred more feet to go, but each step her heart bled into her feet. The sun had just about disappeared behind the line of trees at the

bottom of the hill. She was alone outside now. Kagome passed the football goal post and was rounding the bleachers. If she kept her pace she would reach the locker room fairly

soon. She slowly ran to the finish line. That's when she halted to catch her breath, but it was like trying to catch a fish with an ice cube. Not gonna happen.

Kagome raced through the boxed in fence, and the hill that delayed her. The hill was egging her on, 'Fall backwards! Give up! No way your gonna make it!' Nevertheless she

made it up the hill to the gym doors. Kagome found someone took pity on her and left a stick in the door so it wouldn't lock her out. 'Gee how kind.' She thought sarcastically. Her

shaky hand gripped the handle and yanked the door open, without bothering with the stick that had fallen to the ground.

She wiped her hands and sweaty forehead and took a drink of water. It was cool and refreshing, but the sensation didn't last longer than when she left the bubbler. Kagome took

her time in getting to the locker room itself. It was as plain as day that just about everyone had already left to go home. One girl named Miyuki cleaned herself with a half wet and

half dry towel. She then adjusted her bra, put on some deodorant and a yellow t-shirt before leaving. Now Kagome was alone again. Turning her locker combo with a quick zip of

her fingers, she removed her sweaty shirt.

Which had labeled in its upper left corner 'Kagome Higurashi' just above the school name and in big letter the printed 'Cross Country Team'. Her shoes and socks were

temporarily discarded on the floor. Sighing she shoved the shirt and her shorts into her black bag and slipped on her light colored jeans. That she always had to have her green belt

that held them for they were far too big in the waist. She too put on some deodorant on her underarms, and then put the anti-persperant in the bag. Her orange skirt with a giant

purple heart in the center was slinked over her head in no time. The spare socks that she had with felt fresh and her sore feet slid gently into her tennis shoes. Quickly she had her

face wet and dried off with a towel. And had her hair, which was piled into a ponytail that became messed up during her run, was ripped out. Her greasy hair hung like a halo

around her head, because of the ponytail it felt stiff and foreign against her head. She made an attempt to brush it.

After Kagome was satisfied enough to go home the brush was place into the bag, she zipped it and swung it over her shoulder but then the force. A pull….


	3. Chapter 3

Eyes fluttered open slowly…

"Quick get her a…" The voice echoed and flickered in the distance, and so did the light. Suddenly there was jostling and shaking. It appeared to be a hospital bed.

"Hurry I want a doctor, get me Dr. Sugi this instant!" Someone screamed. Then the light disappeared. The person on the bed breathed heavily. The light flicked back and finally the nurses surrounded the figure from all sides, some holding her arms for support. "Where is Dr. Sugi?" The same voice screamed before the light went out again. Bright light popped back on overhead. The form began to convulse.

"Her contractions are less than two minutes apart!" With all the motion, it was impossible to intensely study the surroundings. "Dialation is at nine centimeters," Monitors buzzed and bleeped, "Breathe!" The woman was helped by a nurse to develop a rhythm to her breathing. "That's good now keep that pace!"

"How's the baby?" The light did its disappearing dance, before doing the tango and popping back with a snap.

"The heart isn't stable!"

"No!" The woman screeched out of her throat a large sob.

"You need to calm down!" The female doctor said patting her forehead, and holding her hand. Regardless of the woman who was having the baby was squeezing the living daylights out of her hand. "Push!"

"We need to get this baby out now!" Another female voice appeared in the mix.

"Prepare for a Caesarean!"

"Where's Dr. Sugi!" Neither the woman nor the baby's heart was stabilizing.

"I'm here!" A man came up to the foot of the bed, "How is the baby?"

"Dr. Sugi the hearts not stabilizing," The other doctor showed him the two monitors, "Her dilations are nine centimeters and her contractions are less than two minutes apart!"

"Alright…try once again to get this baby out, but…" He couldn't finish his sentence; the scene was swiveled back and forth like a pendulum moving everything in sight. Though the doctors felt nothing from the disturbance, but the form felt all around tight pain. The darkness Kagome realized took her, "Mrs. Higurashi!" Kagome kept her eyes open and watched everything move backwards. Miyuki was racing by in the locker room, and suddenly everyone was instantly back into the changing room and then out of sight again. She felt the pull of her own eyelids as she blinked…

Soft brown pools stared straight ahead. Reflecting off the pupils is a smudge. The smudge itself is oblong and slowly it becomes larger. Indicating the movement the pupils became dilated. The eyes themselves open wider sucking more information in, the air turns more stagnant. Two arms come forth and grab the owner of the eyes, and shake them.

"Kagome!" The young girls eyes flung towards the sky. Kagome's body was stiff and numb back in the girl's locker room. Frost iced itself on her hair and on her lashes; she flicked the cold ice off. For a moment nothing happened…the dark tugged at her with a tremendous force. Her heartbeat was ringing in her ears, and her feet were stuck in place and yet she refused to blink. Even though every molecule in her body told her it was what she was supposed to do. Everything in sight went back away from the dark and into the light when she didn't blink. The whole locker room swept passed her, people zipped by rapidly. Almost as if someone gave her the remote to the TV, only the remote was broken and she couldn't take it off of fast forward.

Chipmunk like voices squeaked around her. Still refusing to blink everything moved too fast for her eyes to catch. An unseen force knocked her back…she blinked.

"Kagome!" She was being shaken again, in her young body, "Please snap out of it! Darling wake up!" Salty water poured from her eyes involuntarily. "I sorry darling…your dad is…" Kagome was thrown away from the dark back into her actual body.

"What's going on?" She cried aloud. The darkness had never treated her this bad. It never sucked her in to the scenes entirely, pulling her in and out of the real world like this. Usually she was just an observer, it would pull her into it self, either too see what she hoped was fantasy worlds or to see something that had already happened. And never before had she seen her mother. It had to be her! The doctor had called her Mrs. Higurashi; perhaps this was how she died. Kagome gagged on the motion of her stomach. Her eyes unknown to her faded to a lacy black, and her heart beat slowed once again. Kagome's head was roughly tilted at the ceiling, which she strained to remain.

She had no energy to move. Her greasy dark hair flitted on the ground, eyes darkening she focused on a spot of the ceiling. She was a little child again.

"Your dad is gone Kagome we can't find him." The small child (Kagome) wrapped her arms around her knees. 'That's only because you don't know where to go…but I do.' She took off towards the fiery building, Kagome was reliving this very moment in time, and her father was inside his room when the fire struck. He was unconscious on his bed. 'Hold on I'm coming!' She still didn't have her energy from her regular body; it had to be the dark that was doing this.

"Kagome don't!" Her grandmother Kaede screamed. Kagome's whole body ached; she couldn't run any further, her feet slowly collapsed underneath herself shaking. The old woman's arms encircled her. The perfume smell that ravished this old woman was intoxicating. And the powdery Talc practically puffed out of her hair, making it seem like she had permanent dandruff. Everything began to feel heavy, and the burning smell god how she hated it.

Choking every breath she cried, "Just fade away!" Kagome again found herself away from where she wanted to go. She found herself in the glowing darkness. Her arms were wrapped with a bloody bandage, her blood. Carefully she prodded at the bandage. She stopped unwrapping when a variety of purple hues irradiated on her chest. Just as she was about to touch it a cold hand grabbed her. Kagome tried to shake her hand away but the thing wouldn't budge.

It was indeed too dark to see it entirely, but she could make out its vague silhouette. She knew what it was though. A creature from the darkness, their bodies were of a demonic nature inhuman to every extent, and their skin blended like a chameleon into the darkness. The most distinguished feature were their eyes, endless black beams, of darkness and hate. Kagome never stayed in the dark this long before. It jumped on her and began crushing her with its massive arms.

"Let go of me!" A light, "There it is again!" from inside her came a flash like a Polaroid in its eyes. It shrieked in pain, blinded, and burned. With its tremendous rage it tried to wipe free its eyes from melting, faster and faster it tore at its skin bleeding dark ooze. "Fade away, just fade away."


	4. Chapter 4

"Darling." Her grandmother spoke sweetly, "Where are you?" A lush meadow of flowers covered the ground.

"I'm here grandma." She said back.

"It's been an awfully long time since you came to see me child."

"Why can't I leave the dark. I'm trapped here. I did as you told me I willed the world away. But I'm still here!"

"These are things yet that hold you here." The old woman paused as if to choose her words carefully. "Suppose time becomes so distorted, that things start to…fall out of place where they belong. There are sort of gateways to mend them."

"Then why! Why does the darkness pull me to see all these horrible things! Why couldn't I save dad!"

"You can't change what has already been done." She sighed. "Darling, you are meant to see these things. It is in your blood as it is mine and your mothers."

"I don't understand any of this!"

"Soon, my darling what is inside you is growing, soon you will know. All of this is under you control. The choice is yours." The meadow disappeared along with her grandmother.

It is beyond comprehension that this was Helena's own doing. 'Why do I have this!' She sobbed. 'What makes me so goddamn special?' The mind plays tricks, seeing things that aren't really there. What is a mind, just a channeling of nerves? But if we think beyond ourselves, and beyond what is reality what then? Since reality is the state of things the mind perceives to be a constant state. To go beyond this state, what is it anymore aside from a mere thought? A thought that too fades away, until it too fades into the darkness.

What the affects the mind have, may be noted as ones memory, or recollections of past events. Humans have only been here for a speck of existence of this world and universe. To observe this we note time as a whole. Perhaps everything that happened was destiny or fate. Or perhaps there is more to this conscious tale. Everyone perceives time differently. According to what most people believe we cannot change this thing we call time.

The closed time like curve (CTCs) though is another theory. Lets say that someone went back in time to 1820, they have already have affected the course of history. They have already met all the people that perhaps were traveling many years ahead of them to the same time and place. Everything that happened has already been done. So there is no stopping a death of a loved one unless it has already been done. In this very thought we observe Kagome. Her power was it really her own doing or was it the dark that was controlling her?

A creature cautiously watched Kagome's movements. He crotched down on his knees and leaned all his weight on his knuckles to support himself. His form seemed humanoid, yet something about him was that of the dark. His clothes were raggedy bits of ember colored shrouds.

For a mere moment they glance into each other's eyes. Nothing. They dazzled to what seemed endless black pools, she couldn't see herself in his pupils. She wasn't sure he had pupils anymore, there was no dividing region in his eyes. His eyes were the only things that gave him away. That was what made him one of them. He also had extended fingernails, which were dirtied from wear. Those were assumed, to be his claws. And on top of his head rested canine like ears. Kagome couldn't decide what to do. If he were one of the dark, wouldn't he have attacked her by now? What was he waiting for? The creature made no note of its intentions. Kagome felt that his dark eyes could see right through her, and discover all her secrets.

"My name is Kagome," his eye widened partially, "Are you one of the dark?" No reply was uttered from its lips. "Your not going to hurt me are you?" Still nothing. If he understood her words, he played the fool. "Well then I guess I'll go then." She backed away slowly, and turned her back though still retaining eye conduct. It didn't matter anyway he grabbed her shoulder and held her still.

"Let me go!" She screeched hoping a similar reaction, from this creature as the other dark creature she ran into. This creature was different, no light flashed and although it had little affect upon him it appeared that he was annoyed with her. Helena couldn't stop herself from screaming. His nails pried through her skin. She made a small moan of protest, before his growl silenced her. A few more throaty growls surfaced from his chest.

It covered her mouth and grappled its arm across her stomach in a tight hold. "Fade away! Just will it all away!" The usual sensation of dark travel overcame, only this time she had another occupant along for the ride. He held fast, and he let nothing deter his grip. Falling. Gently. Kagome melted in its arms, returning back to her own body. Her eyes felt heavy.


	5. Chapter 5

The creature lurked in the corner his penetrating gaze stabbing her with imaginary knives. She half chuckled; the trip back took a lot out of her it was time to rest. Time to

disappear into her own dreams. Kagome knew that it must have been less than a minute till she was out like a light. The daylight poured in and aimed itself directly on her eyelids.

They fluttered open gently, the creature wasn't anywhere in sight.Though it didn't really surprise her, the dark creatures detested light in all forms, only the dark could they

withstand. The eternal glow of the light in the dark was the only light that seemed to not drive their sensitive eyes crazy. She surmised that is all had been a dream. But the tug on

her leg from under her bed told her otherwise. He gave her leg a squeeze, a warning if you will and slithered his arm back under. Obviously this indigent creature was using her.

For what Kagome did not know. He was so different from all the rest, his appearance, and his mannerisms although vaguely similar weren't. When she had screamed he seemed

surprised, and only when she didn't stop screaming did he resort to his claws. Stopping her perhaps from alerting the others of their presence. He clung onto her as she re-entered

the world. One of the dark, her grandmother told her would never dare cling onto a traveler whence they return to where they had come. She wrinkled her nose, 'Whence they

return to where they had come?'

She lifted up the bed drape, and stared at the creature. His eyes glowed as the dark glowed. Like he was still inside it under her bed. He seemed rather pathetic cowering up

against the back wall. The creature…Kagome thought for a moment. He required a name. 'Bright Eyes' she almost choked on her tongue, a pet's name. Kagome had no claim to

this creature so that notion was indeed a folly. 'Dantes' she decided was indeed to be his name. She dropped the draped and rounded to her vanity. Yes Dantes. Maybe he was

out on some sort of vendetta as Dantes from the 'Count of Monte Cristo' had. Some secretive mission, that he needed her helps for.

The corners of her lips curled. Indeed, was to be his tale. She gathered her dark hair up into a stylish knot and headed out the door to school. The air chilled today. The seasons

were changing, fall would soon be over, and winter was coming quickly. Kagome clutched her coat tighter. The sunset set an hour earlier. She then wondered about Dantes, still

lurking in her room no doubt waiting for her return.

School was uneventful as was most days. The dark didn't take her today. It was a brief vacation. A chance to hope for, it was surprising through out the day she felt not even a

slight pull of the dark. Was this because of Dantes? So many more questions this creature she called Dantes brought forth. She was getting tired again.

Kagome shuffled through her purse and unlocked with her house key. It jingled with a bunch of useless knick-knacks on the chain. She hung it up on the small shelf with the

insignia marked 'keys'. It was the sad humor that her aunt had. She peeled off her shoes and went upstairs. Kagome listened carefully. She knew Dantes was up there she could

almost feel it.

* * *

tomiie789: If you read this far and haven't realized it yet, but the chapters are all different now. I think this makes more sense than the way it used to be. Sorry it took so long to get

to this point for those of you reading.


End file.
